La Habitación
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Ranma es atacado y despierta en una habitación. Tiene solo 24 horas para salir. Acción, suspenso y un Ranma indefenso que luchará hasta perder la vida de ser nescesario.
1. Hora 1

Como siempre y en todos los Disclaimers hay que decir: Este fic pertenece a la serie de Ranma y que su autora es Rumiko y etc, etc, etc

_Como siempre y en todos los Disclaimers hay que decir: Este fic pertenece a la serie de Ranma y que su autora es Rumiko y etc, etc, etc._

**LA HABITACIÓN**

**HORA 1**

Despertó en un lugar desconocido, lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Podía ver que había un espejo, una cama, cajones abiertos y un pequeño baño en la habitación. Había un closet también, ¿Ventanas? Ninguna.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado a parar ahí?

_**Flashback**_

Había ido con Kazumi a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, ella le había pedido ayuda debido a que Akane estaba estudiando, Nabiki se encontraba fuera y sus padres… bueno, ahí estaban.

Llegaron al mercado y compraron las verduras, el arroz y los fideos sin problema alguno, Kazumi haría Ramen esa noche porque según ella había estado viendo en un canal de cocina en la TV una receta que quería practicar.

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, las nubes cubrían parcialmente el sol que se ponía en las montañas dejando una luminosidad perfecta y apoteósica para cualquier película épica.

Volvieron a casa y todo seguía normal, pero hacía rato que Ranma sentía que los estaban siguiendo, no le dijo nada a Kazumi para no preocuparla. Le avisó que iría a trotar un poco antes de la cena, en realidad era para investigar. Escuchó un ruido de cámara fotográfica entre los arbustos y se acercó con violencia golpeando a donde se supone que había alguien… pero no había nadie, solo la cámara.

¿Había caído en una trampa?

Sintió una aguja clavándose en su cuello, pudo golpear a quien lo había echo pero sin fuerza, sentía que perdía el conocimiento hasta caer rendido.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Las luces, sin previo aviso, se encendieron dejando enceguecido a Ranma por unos segundos. Lentamente volvió a mirar a donde estaba, las habitaciones eran de color azul obscuro, semejante a la noche, se percató que había una pantalla de TV apagada.

Se encendió. Había un hombre enmascarado con un Pasa Montañas color rojo y unos lentes negros.

-Por fin despiertas, Ranma Saotome, tuve que poner en la medicina una dosis que podía dormir a un elefante ya que seguramente ni con Éter podrías haber caído sin antes dar un pequeño combate.-

Ranma iba a responderle, sin embargo no podía mover sus labios, los sentía demasiado pesados. El maldito desgraciado había pensado en todo.

-Oh, no puedes hablar, que pena. Seguramente ibas a responder algo con tu asegurada y patentada altanería – se rió de su propio chiste – Estás atrapado en esta habitación, la puerta está reforzada con muchas capas de acero asi que, aunque veas una puerta de madera, no podrás romperla sin romperte las manos.-

Ranma, aún con su cuerpo pesado intentó hacer señas de entonces que es lo que quería de el.

-No quiero ni dinero, eso lo tengo. No quiero a tu novia porque puedo tenerla en cualquier momento y hacerle lo mismo que te estoy haciendo a ti…o peor, ¿comprendes a lo que me refiero?-

Lo comprendía, no era un estupido. TV y un psicópata juntos podían significar algo terrible para Akane. Pero tan solo que mencionara que podía hacerle daño, lo enfureció aumentando su aura… para luego bajarla, estaba demasiado débil.

-Acabas de despertar y ya te quieres hacer el héroe, que noble, que heroico, que estupido. Estás recién despertando y no puedes reaccionar ante nada como es debido.-

Se sentó en la cama, sabía cuando entender que estaba casi derrotado en esos momentos. Era hora de escuchar que era lo que ese psicópata quería de él.

-Oh, veo que por fin has decidido escuchar – Se rió de nuevo, su voz era tan metálica, tan falsa que no podía reconocerla de ningún modo – Entonces comenzare. Estás aquí encerrado en esta habitación, tienes 24 horas para salir de lo contrario mueres. En esta habitación encontraras todo tipo de herramientas que necesitaras para salir. Ahora, si veo que te estás demorando, probablemente tendré que hacer cosas feas para que te apures. O algo para complacerte.-

Se apagó la TV, salir de la habitación era lo que necesitaba. Tenía 24 horas, significaba que no podía detenerse en ningún momento. Pero no tenía idea que hora era. Casi por magia (según él), en la TV apareció la hora, las 17 horas. ¿Había dormido casi un día entero?

Escuchó que la puerta de acero comenzaba a chirriar y a abrirse, quería moverse pero sus piernas apenas le podían. Quien entró no era el psicópata, era una chica de cabello rojizo cobre con un vestido celeste que prácticamente le transparentaba todo el cuerpo.

Sin hablar le tomó por su rostro, Ranma no podía no obedecer, estaba demasiado débil. Lo sentó en una silla y le desabrochó su pantalón.

"Por favor, todo menos eso" pensaba para sus adentros, no quería, no deseaba, no con una extraña, no con una chica que no sea Akane…no quería que su primera vez fuese violado.

La extraña le inyecto algo en su cuello y Ranma ya no podía pensar, estaba rígido, conciente pero rígido, sabía que lo que ella quisiera hacer, el obedecería.

Lentamente se sacó el vestido dejando ver un cuerpo perfectamente cuidado, terso y blanco. Se sentó sobre el y comenzó a besar sus labios de una forma violenta y apasionada. Ranma automáticamente la besó también.

Luego le bajó el pantalón enteramente dejándolo solo con su camisa roja y su anatomía, ella le desabrochó la camisa y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo llegando a sus partes intimas, felattio, le hizo felattio. Ranma no quería pero su miembro estaba rígido y no podía moverse. Nunca había estado en una situación asi y el estarlo ahora… le aterraba. Ranma Saotome tenía miedo. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, más no podía hablar ni reaccionar, solo respirar en jadeos.

Luego de unos minutos asi, la extraña se posó sobre el, haciendo que Ranma la penetrara y ella gimiera de placer. No podía negarlo, estaba excitado, pero nunca pensó que su primera vez sería con una extraña que, aprovechándose de su circunstancia, lo hiciera. Ella estuvo sobre Ranma por varios minutos, no sabía por cuantos y no le importaba, estaba ya dejándose llevar por el placer y la culpa. Akane, solo pensaba en Akane.

Al final se fue, dentro de ella. La extraña se quedó sobre el, también se había ido como le decían. Se levantó y lamió todo su miembro. Ranma sentía que estaba pasando el efecto de la droga pero no podía moverse. Ella le volvió a poner el pantalón y abrochó su camisa. Ahí no había pasado nada.

-Ahora eres mío, Ranma Saotome. El me prometió que te tendría.-

La extraña se fue, por fin, después de unos minutos su cuerpo por fin pudo moverse, más no hablar. ¿Había perdido su voz? Se sentó en su cama, se sentía débil, ¿el sexo lo dejaba asi a la persona? Había sido intenso, apasionado, violento… violado.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Ranma se sintió realmente derrotado.

La TV volvió a encenderse. El Enmascarado volvió a hablar.

- Recuerda, solo tienes 24 horas para salir si no quieres que esto vuelva a repetirse. O si no podría yo hacérselo a Akane ¿no crees? Y lo filmo para que tu también lo veas.-

Akane. No, había jurado proteger a Akane y no cedería. Se sentía violado, humillado, derrotado. Pero nunca, absolutamente nunca dejaría a Akane sola.

Era hora de comenzar a salir.

**Bueno, creo que nunca se ha escrito un fanfic asi con Ranma como victima, siempre como el heroe.**

**Dejen revews, espero que les halla gustado y si quedaron shokeados, tal ves esperen para lo que viene.**

Kei Kugodgy


	2. Hora 2

La Habitación:

**La Habitación:**Por fin su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, ya había perdido una hora entera. Entre el atrevimiento de aquella chica, recuperar sus movimientos y no estar tan torpe en sus mente.

Hora 2:

Ya más despierto se levantó y comenzó a buscar algún indicio sobre como salir de aquel lugar. Era una habitación grande, no una mansión, pero si más grande que un apartamento de soltero.

Su corazón estaba acelerado por querer salir, quería despejar su cabeza pero no podía concentrarse, si no lograba despejarse, no podría salir. Si vas a luchar, nunca estés enojado, tu cuerpo no reaccionará como debe y podrá jugarte mal.

Miró a todos lados, buscando algo que usar ¿Pero que? Fue a los cajones que ya estaban abiertos, había una pila, la tomó.

En otro cajón vio unos cerrillos. Suponía que servirían en algún momento, pero los dejó sobre los cajones para recordar que ya estaban.

Levantó la cama y encontró una barra de metal, la sacó de ahí y la depositó junto con la pila.

La televisión volvió a encenderse, el enmascarado volvió a salir en la pantalla con su pasamontañas rojo como usual.

- Veo que por fin puedes comenzar a moverte y has encontrado tres objetos. ¿Aún no sabes que hacer con ellos? Espero que lo sepas pronto, recuerda lo que está en juego, Ranma Saotome. ¿Quieres a Kotori nuevamente para consolarte? Entre tanto stress creo que necesitarás un masaje o probablemente otra sesión con ella. -

¿Kotori? Ese nombre le sonaba familiar de algún lado. Pero no sabía de donde. Había conocido a tantas mujeres en su vida, que seguramente se estaba confundiendo.

La TV se apagó, y eso significaba que ella vendría.

Pero está vez no se dejaría, no de nuevo. Tomó la barra de metal, apenas abriera la puerta la golpearía y saldría. No era digno de él golpear a una mujer, pero si esa mujer se había pasado en todo lo humano, era un enemigo.

La puerta comenzó a moverse, pronto sería libre ¿cierto?, nada saldría mal. La puerta se abrió y Ranma golpeó… al aire.

Enseguida entró la chica girando en el suelo y le disparó en el cuello un tranquilizante.

- También se técnicas, Ranma. No eres el único preparado para enfrentarte a un oponente. Lo que te acabo de insertar es un tranquilizante, no tan fuerte como el anterior, pero lo suficiente para que me escuches. -

Ranma sentía perder su fuerza y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, apenas hablar.

- Todo lo que hagas, o no hagas, queda registrado en la pantalla ¿lo ves? –Señaló a la TV- el y yo estamos viendo todo lo que tu haces. Como te lo dije hace una hora atrás, Seguramente saldrás y te reunirás con tu noviecita. Probablemente me olvides y esto sea un sueño. Pero Ranma, te vengo esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. -

- ¿Nos… Conocemos... de algún… lado? -

Ranma apenas podía hablar y su boca estaba un poco pastosa.

Kotori le dio un poco de agua en sus labios, no era tan perversa después de todo. Al menos eso creía en el momento.

- Es una lastima que no recuerdes haberme visto, pero yo si, y más de una ves. Pero como siempre, Ranma Saotome tiene tiempo para hablarle a su prometida, a sus otras prometidas que siempre son unas locas y a alguien que de verdad lo quiere…no tiene tiempo. Siempre Ranma Saotome, el invencible, el inmortal. -

En la voz de Kotori se escuchaba rabia, frustración, deseo…

- Pero ya no más, al menos por un día eres mío y aunque intentes una vez o más de una, salir de aquí, te vendré a ver a cada momento. Para que seas mío y de nadie más. -

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar frente a una Kodachi mucho más peligrosa?, al menos la hermana de Tatewaki era loca, pero esta chica estaba demente, totalmente demente.

Rápidamente, Kotori, a una velocidad que Ranma no podía presenciar, lo besó…pero en este beso no estaba solo la pasión que había hace una hora. No, aquí había pasión pero mucha furia. Podía ver unas lágrimas salir de ella, sabía que en el fondo ella estaba sufriendo.

- Kotori, no tienes que hacer todo esto. Podemos hablar, no se o no recuerdo quien eres, pero supongo que tenemos algo pendiente. Créeme que no lo recuerdo, no tengo recuerdos de haberte visto antes. -

Ella solo lo abrazó y se posó sobre el, botándolo al suelo.

- ¿Que no me has visto? ¿QUE NO ME HAS VISTO? Por Kami, Ranma. ¿Tengo que hacerte recordar mientras me monto sobre ti, o te golpeo en la cabeza y te dejo inconciente para que tu mente haga un recuento? -

- Eso no por favor, ya tuve suficiente con una vez. -

- Pero Ranma, cariño – Su voz había cambiado- Una sola vez no basta ¿no crees? Un cuerpo tan vigoroso como el tuyo seguramente puede una, dos o muchas más veces.-

Ella se sacó su camisa blanca que llevaba en aquel momento dejando ver unos pechos tan tersos y perfectos que Ranma no pudo evitar una accidental erección en su cuerpo.

- Toca- le ordenó

Ranma no obedeció, no estaba atontado por completo. Pero ella tomó su mano con fuerza y lo deposito en su pecho.

Debía admitir que nunca había tocado unos pechos como esos, había visto muchos o se había tocado cuando estaba en modo Ranko, pero nunca había tocado unos pechos tan bien cuidados y suaves

- Me vengo cuidando para ti, Ranma, cariño. -

Y se sacó el resto de su vestido, dejándola completamente desnuda.

- ¿No has visto jamás un cuerpo tan bien cuidado, cierto? Es porque me lo he cuidado desde siempre para cuando me vieras, para que te enamores de mí como debe de ser. No me importa que si tenemos sexo pienses en ellas, porque sabes que estarás dentro de mí, de Kotori, quien de verdad tiene que ser tu novia, tu prometida, tú futura esposa. -

Ranma jamás había escuchado escuchar a nadie hablar así, estaba dominándolo, estaba demente y bien sabía que podía hacer un demente.

- Te quiero Ranma ¿sabias? ¿No?, ahora lo sabes. Y como te dije, ahora eres mío estas 24 horas. -

Al final cumplió su cometido, le sacó toda la ropa a Saotome y se lo montó con furia, con pasión, con deseo y con una sed de venganza que nadie había sentido en mucho tiempo.

- Espero que puedas recordarme, Ranma. -

**Continuara.**

Debo aclarar, esto no estaba pensado en Saw, de hecho, lo pensaba como estos juegos de salir de la habitación que hay en Internet. Pero ahora que lo leo de nuevo, si, esto parece Saw.

¿Quién será Kotori? ¿Por qué esa obsesión con Ranma?


End file.
